Warriors: Husktail's Choice
Hello everyone, FireClan here. I'm sure that if you've read my first fanfic, The Legend of FireClan, you've heard Husktail's story about adopting Thunderstorm, finding his dying mother in a garbage bin and asking a cat named Bear to mother the small kit. Well, that's not the whole story. Husktail preferred Thunderstorm being blissfully ignorant than knowing the truth. Here is his story... Allegiances ThunderClan Thunderstorm- Huge Golden Tom with Amber Eyes, A Warrior Husktail- Skinny Brown Tom with a Graying Muzzle and Brown Eyes, An Elder The Story Husktail stretched his back as he stepped out of the Elder's Den. He watched alongside the other elders as a hunting patrol returned, Thunderstorm at the head with a big rabbit in his jaws. Husktail was so relieved to see his son settling into clan life so well, and only after a few moons no less. Thunderstorm, after talking it over with Graystripe, picked up the rabbit and brought it over to the elders. "Hey you four." Thunderstorm muttered through a mouthful of rabbit fur. "I thought you might be hungry so I asked if I could bring you this." "It's a very kind gift, Thunderstorm." said Dappletail, another elder. "Indeed." Smallear nodded. "Speckletail tends to get cranky when she's hungry." Speckletail whipped her paw right on the back of Smallear's hear. "Oh, I'm the cranky one, eh? I'll show you cranky!" Husktail chuckled off the spotted elder's remark and turned back to Thunderstorm. "I'll make sure everyone gets their fill. Then maybe you and Shorttail can share the leftovers." "No thanks." said Thunderstorm. "I'm going to go eat with Rockfoot. Did you hear he caught a pheasant? It was awesome! Well... I'll see you later, dad." "Goodbye, Thunderstorm." Husktail called back. "And thank you again for the rabbit!" Husktail watched as Thunderstorm settled down next to Brambleclaw and a few other younger warriors. He was so polite, so kind, so gentle even. And yet, he was nearly the biggest cat in ThunderClan; only surpassed by Graystripe, Cloudtail, and even Firestar himself. Husktail couldn't help but remark at what a good son he was. But deep down... he knew the truth. He knew of Thunderstorm's past, what happened to him before he could remember. He thought back to the first time he ever met Thunderstorm. It was a dark chapter in his life. - Three cats stalked the Twolegplace in the shadows, slowly hunting two fugitives. There were three toms, one huge and black-and-white, one much smaller and black, and the other was Husk himself, though in his prime. They peered through the gaps in a fence to see the fugitives skittishly running along a small Thunderpath. "Scourge, are you sure we need to do this?" asked Husk. "Of course we do!" screeched the black-and-white tom. "They cats are disloyal and must be punished!" Scourge glared at the other tom. "I believe he was asking me, Bone. But yes, we do need to to this. Once those two found out we were helping Tigerstar in the forest, they just took their kit and left. I gave them a purpose, food, and shelter and this is how they repay me? I wont stand for this." Scourge looked back through one of the gaps. "They're on the move, let's go!" Husk, Scourge, and Bone followed the two fugitives until the male was cornered between two garbage cans. The male cowered beneath Scourge, though he was much bigger than the small black tom. "Oh, Scourge." The tom pleaded. "Please just let us go. I appreciate all the things you've done for my mate and I, but we just want what's best for our son. Can't you understand?" "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Scourge hissed. "Sparky, Cloud, you know I can't just do that. If I let you go, then someone else down the road will want to leave, and I can't have that can I?" Scourge ran one of his huge claws over Sparky's chin. "You two played me for a fool, and you know that I am no fool. Bone!" The bulky black-and-white tom whipped his head around. "Yes, Scourge?" "Go get the female and the kit. I'll take care of the male." "Cloud, run!" The golden male was nearly cut off as Scourge pounced on his and began ripping into his neck. The pale gray female couldn't find a way of escape, and was soon circled by Bone. Husk was having a hard time watching this. Sure, he was loyal to Scourge. His word was law after all. But this just seemed... wrong. They had a valid reason to leave. It was then that Husk realized he needed to change things around. "Bone, stop it!" He snarled. "I want this one all for myself. Go help Scourge with the other one!" "You got it." Bone stepped away from Cloud and started to bash at Sparky, who was yowling in agony in this point. Husk stepped as close to Cloud as he could without scaring her off. She looked incredibly weak, though she still carried the small golden kit in her jaws. "Run." Cloud's expression shifted. "What?" "Run!" Husk repeated. "Just run away and get as far away from here as you can. I'll try to stall Bone and Scourge, maybe even try to save your mate if I can." Cloud sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. I wont forget thi--" She was cut off by a gurgling shriek coming from behind Husk. Scourge had finally decided to end Sparky's suffering. "You haven't much time!" Husk shouted. "Go!" Cloud turned around and took off down the Thunderpath just as Bone met back up with Husk. Scourge wasn't far behind. "You idiot!" Scourge snarled. "You let her get away! Bone, take care of him while I get her." Scourge raced after Cloud as Bone slammed a massive paw down on Husk's head. "Next time you say you've got it, you better have it!" Bone hissed. "I bet you let her get away. You could have killed her easily, just as I can you." "I couldn't let an innocent cat be killed because she loves her son!" "You're lucky I respect Scourge. He likes you," Bone continued. "Otherwise I'd crush your skull in right here." "Well you're lucky I respect Scourge no longer!" Husk snarled. He bit down on one of Bone's legs and threw him off of him. In the little time he had to get up, Scourge had already killed Cloud. It was obvious he had no problem catching up to the weary she-cat. Husk could hear crying coming from over near Scourge. It was the kit! Husk raced over just in time to see Scourge pick the little tom up in his jaws and look down the Thunderpath. There was a monster incoming. While it was still far away, Scourge took the kit to the middle of the path and dropped it on a spot where it could be crushed by the monster's big black paws. "No!" Before the kit could be hit, Husk raced on to the Thunderpath and snatched the kit up. The monster swerved a little, but kept it's course down the path. When Husk reached the other side of the Thunderpath, Scourge was furious, but Husk felt the same. "What is wrong with you?" Husk snarled. "What were you doing?" "What did it look like? I was going to kill a traitor's kit! What were you doing saving it?" "I couldn't just let it die! It's a kit!" "I can't let that kit live." Scourge stepped towards it. His ears flicked as a few raindrops fell on them. "Give it to me now." "You wont lay a claw on this kit, Scourge. First you killed his parents, now you wish to kill him? You've spilled enough innocent blood today." Husk expected to killed for speaking out of line to Scourge, but the black tom stayed in his place. "You've got guts, Husk." He said. "I can't think of a single cat who would talk to me like that. Alright, the kit can live. But as long as it lives you must look after it." His blue eyes glittered like ice. " As far as I'm concerned, you are dead." "Fine by me." snarled Husk. "It's a shame, I really liked you. Maybe even more than Bone." Scourge sighed. "Oh well. Maybe if I'm lucky, you'll both starve or freeze." Scourge turned around and walked away towards his home, his shape fading in among the darkness and raindrops. "And if I ever see you or that kit around my camp, I'll rip both of you apart myself." "One day, Scourge. One day, someone will give you exactly what you deserve." Husk mocked. He heard a faint crying, and he looked down to see the kit sobbing weakly. He had never been near a kit before. He really didn't even know what to do with it. "Uh... Hush now. It's okay." Husk tried to soothe the kit, but to no avail. The only thing that really hushed the kit was a huge flash of light, followed by a crash of thunder. The kit wasn't scared, but it just stared at the sky with wide eyes. "Oh, you like that, huh?" Husk remarked. "Well, I guess I need to call you something. How about... Thunder?" The kit said nothing, Husk assumed he didn't know how to talk. However, he brushed up against his legs and purred loudly, signaling that he liked the name. Husk chuckled. I always kinda wanted a kit of my own. Now I really have one! In fact, maybe we'll be better of without Scourge. Thunder looked up at Husk and squeaked loud. He started to softly bounce around impatiently. "You must be hungry." Husk wrapped his tail around Thunder. "Come on, let's go home." I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this. ''Husk thought. ''This kit is my son, Thunder, and he'll be raised as such. Thunder. My little Thunder. - The End Category:FireClan's Stories